Cheating Hearts
by SessKagInu
Summary: When Sesshoumaru ends up being a new student at Shikon High, things get pretty weird. But what's this secret Kagome has? And why Shippo is wearing a bunny suit! Pairings: SessKag, InuKik, MirSan, RinSouta
1. A new student arrives

My Cheating Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: A new student arrives  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine, never will be mine, but THIS is mine! *holds up a bowl of ramen*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
God, she was bored. No, make that super super bored. She was so bored she didn't even feel like playing any tricks on anybody (Which is...unusual for Kagome). I mean she didn't even feel like...hold that thought.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome growled, or as much as she COULD growl anyways. "How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me, you baka?!" She made a satisfied noise as she heard a loud 'Thump' in front of her, courtesy of InuYasha. She quickly left before the subdueing spell wore up. During her hastey getaway she nearly tripped over a small white dog, whose bright green eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Jin...? What are you doing at my school?" The teen asked softly, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Could you please change out of that form. I feel kinda...y'know, stupid, talking to a dog." The little puppy barked in response. A swirl of light blue dust surrounded him and when it cleared, a small inu-youkai stood were the dog had once been. Two blue stripes adorned each cheek and the sun shone down on his dark blue hair, making is shine. His green eyes shined as he grinned at his favorite cousin.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan!"Jin all but squealed as she scooped him up in one arm, using to other to brush the dirt that clung to her kimono. Jin frowned suddenly as he noticed something odd about her appearence. He jumped atop her head, using his tiny claws to shift and sort through her hair.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Where are your ears?" He asked innocently, peering downward. "And your fluffy tail?"  
  
"I'm in human form, Jin. Like you should be in right now. You know how people react to you when you're like that." She lightly scolded, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. Jin sighed, jumping down.  
  
"I know I should be in human form, Kagome-chan...but I'm going home soon! Okaa-san doesn't care if I'm in demon or human form. You know that! Silly Kagome-chan!" He giggled and ran back home with speed a young demon his age usually didn't posses. Kagome shook her head with a slight laugh. 'Cute little pup' She thought smiling, jolting out of her thoughts when the bell rang.  
  
"AHH! NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kagome sped off towards her class. She arrived just as Kaeade entered the room. She took one look at Kagome and sighed, shaking her head and chuckling.  
  
"Why were you late THIS time, Kag?" Her twin sister, Kikyou, asked. InuYasha, Kagome's best friend as well as Kikyou's boyfriend, snorted in reply.  
  
"She was sitting the hell out of me, that's why Kikyou!" He growled, making a point of glaring at Kagome. Miroku and Sango, also Kagome and Kikyou's friends, sighed. This happened a lot. Ok, so it happened every day. They were used to it.  
  
"Jin showed up at school again and I stopped to talk to 'im. You know I can't resist that cute little face!" Kikyou laughed softly as she rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder, smiling contently. Kikyou was one of Kagome's best friends, even though they were sisters. They had a link that they often talked through. It was sort of like telekinesis for twins. They could move things with their minds but since their miko powers weren't trained yet, they had a hard time doing it. Kikyou was also the only one who knew the secret her family kept.  
  
"Class! Settle down!" Kaeade said in her quiet voice. Everyone settled down at once, though they talked through notes. Kaeade gave them a warm smile as she glanced over at the doorway.  
  
"We have a new student. I would like you to treat him with respect, like how you treat your friends. If I find anyone disrespecting him they will be sent to the principal." Everyone started nodding and murmuring to themselves when a loud cry of 'HENTAI!' was heard. Everyone looked over at Sango and a now unconscious Miroku and sweatdropped.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't treat him like you do Miroku. We don't want another unconscious boy on the ground." She joked, smiling still.  
  
"Now, I would like you to greet your new classmate, Sesshoumaru." Kaeade finished, as a boy with flowing silver hair walked gracefully into the room.  
  
"WHAT?! Sesshoumaru?!" InuYasha leaped toward his half-brother with an angry growl.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, nodding with satisfaction as InuYasha met with the floor. Everyone started to laugh, even Kaeade. She knew that by giving that necklace to Kagome it'd be put to good use.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you may sit next to Kagome. Kagome, please raise your hand." Kagome raised her hand, poking InuYasha with her toe at the same time.  
  
"C'mon InuYasha...I know that spell's worn off by now..." Kagome sighed when InuYasha didn't get up. She should've known it would take more than that to get him up.  
  
"InuYasha! Look! There's a bowl of Ramen just for you!" Kikyou said, laughing when InuYasha immediately hopped up.  
  
"RAMEN?! Where?!" InuYasha asked loudly, beaming. Kikyou just rolled her eyes and pointed to the seat next to her. The seat InuYasha was SUPPOSED to be in. Whispers floated throughout the room as Sesshoumaru walked calmly to his seat.  
  
"Now Kagome, I don't you influencing Sesshoumaru with your bad influence." Kaeade warned lightly. Kagome raised her eyebrows, looking innocent.  
  
"Bad influence? What bad influence?" Kagome asked innocently, knowing exactly what the old teacher was talking about. After all, she WAS the one who ended up with lime green hair when she was trying to pull a prank on Kouga that one time. It was quite amusing, actually. Kaeade raised an eyebrow as she spotted notes going across the room. SHe scanned the room until her eyes rested on Kagome, who was replying to a note Sango sent her.  
  
"Kagome! Will you be so kind as to pick up all the notes?" Kaeade asked, taking a seat at her desk. Kagome nodded and silently walked around, picking up every note so Kaeade could read them to the class. She did that a lot, but no one disliked her for it. They didn't really mind, actually.   
  
Kagome finished picking up the notes, which were mostly from the girls, and silently handed them to Kaeade. Kaeade nodded to Kagome, a signal that she could sit down. She cleared her throat and started to read them to the class.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Of Chapter 


	2. Note reading and receiving

My Cheating heart  
  
Chapter 2: Note reading and recieving  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha characters aren't mine...except Jin! *snuggles*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Most of the notes Kaeade read said something along the lines of 'Look at the new student! Itsn't he hott?'. Finally, she got to the note Kagome and Sango had been writing. She skimmed over it quickly with a faint smile then started to read.  
  
Sango: That new student looks a little like InuYasha. Are they related?  
  
Kagome: Yeah. That's his 'bastard half-brother' that he hates.  
  
Sango: Have you or Kikyou met him before? I mean you, Kikyou, and InuYasha have known each other for a long time.  
  
Kagome: I think I met him once when I was about...5. He was wearing a short dress.  
  
Sango: ..O.o Really?  
  
Kagome: No. I just kept imagining InuYasha and Sesshoumaru (the new student) in dresses with bows in their hair when I was younger. (Below that was a picture of chibi InuYasha wearing a dress and a bow).  
  
The class roared with laughter after Kaeade showed them the picture of chibi InuYasha. Even Sesshoumaru let out a slight chuckle. The bell rang suddenly and everyone hurried out, giggling and talking and flirting. Well, mostly flirting with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lunch time! FINALLY!" Kagome said under her breath, humming softly as she made her way outside. That was where everyone ate their lunch during Spring and Summer. Noticing her friends, Kagome scampered over to them with a grin.  
  
"Hi guys!" Said Kagome as she plopped down next to Kikyou. She suddenly spotted a pair of pimk bunny ears in the crowd of people and started to giggle. Lately Shippo had been keen on this bright pink bunny outfit, which he wore EVERYWHERE! Shippo, just now noticing them, hopped over with a huge grin spread across his face, where he had painted black whiskers on himself and made his nose pink.  
  
"I'M MR.EASTER BUNNY!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping around in circles. Everyone just stared. They couldn't seem to do anything else.  
  
"Who is that kid?" One person whispered.  
  
"I don't know but I'm glad he's not related to ME! How embarassing would that be?" Another person whispered back as they both edged away from er...'Mr.Easter Bunny'.  
  
"Er...right...well, I invited someone to sit with us. I hope you don't mind." Miroku said offhandly, pretending to be staring at Shippo. But what he was really doing was sliding his hand down to feel Sango's ass.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, hitting him with her giant boomerang. Kagome slowly blinked.  
  
"You bring your boomerang to school?" She asked dry, absently flipping through a magazine. A picture of her and her sister suddenly caught her eye and she silently read the article. She started to frown as she glared at the magazine.  
  
"Crummy magazine! I do NOT have a crush on some American pop star named Duke!" Kagome grumbled, throwing the magazine over her shoulder. She was met with a low growl as the magazine hit someone in the face.  
  
"Ah, this is the person that I invited to sit with us!" Miroku exclaimed, suddenly getting over the fact that he'd just gotten hit with a giant boomerang. Standing behind them was none other than...(A/N: Can you guess who? *wink wink*) Sesshoumaru!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End Of Chapter 


	3. An unexpected visitor

My Cheating heart  
  
Chapter 3: An unexpected visitor  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha characters aren't mine...except Jin! *snuggles*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Monk...!" InuYasha said warningly, just before he started chasing Miroku. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou just watched with bored expressions as they ate their lunches. 'Why can't they just be friendly with one another?' She thought with a sigh. A smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Do they do this often?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome nodded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Quite often. InuYasha!" She called over to the squabling boys. InuYasha turned and, seeing the evil grin on Kagome's face, immediately turned and ran.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled, flashing her two friends a grin as she sauntered over to the InuYasha shaped crater in the ground.  
  
"Gee InuYasha, shouldn't you stop kissing the ground? Kikyou won't like it very much." Kagome drawled innocently, smirking down at the poor hanyou. Kikyou and Sango looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow, his face not giving away any of his amusement. Or any of his emotions for that matter.  
  
"Ooh noo! InuYasha's cheating on me with the grooound!" Kikyou wailed dramatically, pretending to sob into her hands as Sango and Shippo snickered. Miroku just watched dizzy eyed. InuYasha immediately scampered over to Kikyou hearing the words 'InuYasha's cheating on me', and nothing after it. He anxiously tried to calm Kikyou down, not knowing she was faking. Gee, smart puppy huh? (A/N: Notice the sarcasm.)  
  
"I-I'm not ch-cheating on you Kikyou! I-I swear! I'm n-not!" InuYasha stuttered, looking wide-eyed and worried. Kagome simply stared, looking quite amused.  
  
"Well. This is really...great and all but I'm bored." Kagome yawned as she settled herself next to Sesshoumaru, who'd just sat down. She stares at Miroku for a moment the scowls, her eyes flickering in anger.  
  
"If you don't remove your hand right now, I will remove it from your body." She hissed in his ear, throwing her apple at him.   
  
'Kagome! Retract your claws! Now!' Kikyou said, or rather thought, to Kagome. She looked down and her eyes widened a fraction, seeing her claws were out. She retracted them quickly, hoping nobody noticed.  
  
"Sorry Kikyou." Kagome said, looking a bit sheepish. Everyone except Sesshoumaru looked confused. Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything that they'd seen. Except for Sesshoumaru. He'd seen her claws and he'd seen her retract them, and was quite curious about what she was. He knew she was a demon. He just wasn't...quite sure what kind.  
  
"Pfft...you be apolagizing to me, wench! I'M the one who got sat!" InuYasha started to pounce on her but was stopped short by the evil glint in her eyes. Uh-oh...he knew what was coming.  
  
"SIT BOY!" She yelled, glaring at his back. She turned to the others and gave them a dry smile. "Behold my power." She said dryly, sitting down next to Sesshoumaru. He was amused, to say the least. Who was this human and why and how could she control his half-brother so easily without killing him.   
  
"What is your name, human?" Sesshoumary asked, with a tiny frown. Kagome slowly turned to him with a glare. She REALLY didn't like being called that, expecially when she WASN'T human. But he didn't know that. Oh well. Too bad for him. He's just going to have to face the wrath of and angry Kagome.  
  
"My NAME is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not human, not wench, not bitch or anything else you may be tempted to call me, ALL RIGHT?!" Kagome screamed, making InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both wince in pain. Man, Kagome was scary when she was angry! Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and she immediately rushed behind a tree, just as Kouga came to a stop in front of the group, smirking.|  
  
"Oi dog-turd! Where's my woman?" He asked, looking around. InuYasha growled softly. He REALLY didn't like this guy. He especially didn't like how Kouga talked about his best friend as being 'his woman', when she clearly wasn't.  
  
"She ain't here, wimpy wolf!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at him angrily. Kikyou put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. She didn't like how he talked about Kagome either, but she didn't get mad very often.  
  
"Well when she gets back tell her I'll be with my fan club!" With this said Kouga sped off, grinning like a maniac. Which...he sort of was but whatever. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and came out from behind the tree, smiling brightly at InuYasha.  
  
"Arigato InuYasha!" She said, grinning as she gave him a quick hug. "That guy is SO annoying!" She sighed and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"The bell should ring soon." Sango said offhandly just as the bell ring. Basically what ran through everyone's heads, except Sesshy's, was 'Wow. She's good.'. They all got up and headed towards their classes.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 


	4. Sesshoumaru gets a fanclub

My Cheating heart  
  
Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru gets a fanclub  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha characters aren't mine...except Jin! *snuggles*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to headed in the same direction she was. She smiled slightly at him.  
  
"What class do you have next?" She asked kindly, tilting her head a bit. 'This Sesshoumaru WILL find what you are, wench. Believe me, I will' He thought as he walked into the Mr.Myouga's art class, Kagome right behind him.  
  
"Hello Uncle Myouga!" She chirped, giving the little man a quick hug before taking her seat. Myouga wasn't really her uncle, he had just told her once to call him that. They were clearly very close. But even he had no knowledge of her family's secret. Oh, how she longed to tell somebody. But okaa-san would kill her (not literally) if she did. Myouga merely nodded at the teen as he hopped over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You will sit next to Kagura, young man. kagura, please stand so this young man may see where it is he is supposed to sit." Myouga said as a pretty girl stood up. She had black hair and scarlet eyes, and was wearing a flirty smile. She was also wearing an almost see-through top and very short mini-skirt. Sesshoumaru felt disgusted just being in her presence.  
  
"Today, class, you have to write about the person whom is most importent to you. The person whom you admire. It may be a friend, family member, or even a stranger." Myoua assigned, looking dead serious. "You have 45 minutes. Begin." Sesshoumaru frowned at the paper in front of him. Admire? He had no use for admiring someone. He used to admire his father before he took a HUMAN as a mate and had that half-breed InuYasha. No one in his life was very important to him, so who should he write about? He didn't want to ruin his straight A status by not turning in his report. Kagome, however, was having the oppisite thoughts on the report. She knew just who to write about. As soon as she was done she put her paper on Myouga's desk before returning to her seat. She flashed Sesshoumaru a sympathetic look, seeing Kagura was flirting shamelessly with him and hanging all over him like a disease.  
  
"Time's up!" Myouga called, hopping around the room to collect all the papers. Myouga frowned at Kagura, who was busy painting her nails a bright red color. Myouga frowned more and hopped away, making a mental note to put another 0 next to Kagura's name. The bell rang and Sesshoumaru quickly slipped past Kagura, not wanting her to follow him. But instead of making it to his next class, like he thought, a group of girls surrounded him.  
  
"Move!" He commanded one of them, growling softly. All the girls started to swoon.  
  
"He talked to me!" A girl shrieked, sighing happily before fainting. He glanced up, suddenly noticing a banner. He groaned inwardly when he saw what it said. 'The Sesshy Fan Club!' was painted in sloppy letters across the paper. Kagome slipped by the group, giggling. 'Stupid humans!' Was Sesshoumaru's last thought before he used a bit of his demon speed to get past the swooning, lovesick girls blocking his path. 'Hah!' He thought smugly before entering the class. He just happened to have this class with Kagome too. He was slightly relieved she was here, though he was quite sure why. 'It's because she's the only girl in this school, besides her friends, who dared to stand up to him.' He finally decided. He bowed to Mr. Totousai, the teacher, and he pointed to the seat in back of Kagome. He bowed again before sitting down.  
  
"You have the period off, so you may DRAW whatever you want. As long as it's not again the school's rules, OR mine." He nodded towards them then sat back down to finish his book. Kagome started to draw a picture of her family in their real form. Not their human form or their demon form (Where they transform into animal...things xD) but their humanoid demon form. She was busy sketching her father's pointed ears when the bell rang. 'Oh well' She thought as she tucked the drawing into her bag 'I'll finish it tomorrow.' Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome as she drew and he had seen her father's pointed ears. 'Could she be an inu-youkai?' He wondered then dismissed the idea. 'I would've sensed it if she was.'  
  
"Kag! Wait up!" One of Kagome's friends called, hurrying to catch up with her. "Do you want to walk home with me?" She asked cheerfully, smiling happily down at Kagome. Kagome nodded and smiled back at her.   
  
"Sure! I'd love to, Nilana!" She replied, gathering her stuff and starting on the long walk to her mansion. Yes, she was rich. She didn't like people to know, though, so she didn't wear deisgner clothes or act all stuck up like Kagura and the other rich people at school. Well anyways, back to reality! xD  
  
"Hey Kag? Who was that guy who kept watching you? The one with silver hair?" Nilana asked, looking a bit puzzled but also a smug.   
  
"Who? InuYasha?" She asked, thoroughly confused. Nilana shook her head, still looking smug that she knew something her friend didn't for once.  
  
"No. That guy who sits behind you!"  
  
"Huh? Sesshoumaru? He wasn't watching me..." Kagome replied quietly, staring at her friend with a werid expression on her face.  
  
"Oh yes he was! Well anyways, I've got to go! See ya later Kag!" Nilana called as she hurried into her house, smiling smugly. She was going to get Kagome and Sesshomoaru, or whatever his name was, together no matter what. And she knew just the people to help her complete her new 'mission'. (A/N: xD Poor Kagome...she has a bunch of match-making friends, lol). Kagome continued to walk home, still confused.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Yelled a little girl, who looked about 7 or 9, with a ponytail on the side of her head.   
  
"Kagome-chan! Where are you going?" The little girl asked cheerfully, giving her best friend a hug. Kagome smiled down at the cute little girl warmly.  
  
"I'm going home, Rin-chan. How about you? Where are you going? To meet my brother?" She teased lightly as Rin blushed. She knew the little girl had a big crush on her brother. Why ANYONE would have a crush on Souta, though, she'll probably never know.   
  
"Um...can I come home with you to visit?" Rin asked shyly, gazing at the ground as they continued their walk to Kagome's house.  
  
"Of course Rin-chan! Souta and his friend Kado are at home playing. Maybe you play with them!" She exclaimed, grinning. She was always trying to get Souta to let Rin play with him and his friends. Partly because Rin had a crush on Souta and partly because Rin needed some friends to hang around with. She also knew for a fact that Souta had a crush on Rin, too. That was another reason why she was trying to fix them up.  
  
"Thank you soo much Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed, hugging Kagome's legs tightly as she mumbled thank you over and over and over again. Kagome smiled at the girl and tried to pry her off of her legs. When she finally did, she took her hand and led Rin to her house.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 


	5. Souta and Rin sing it up

My Cheating heart  
  
Chapter 5: Souta and Rin sing it up  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha characters aren't mine...except Jin! *snuggles*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Hi Rin-chan! Hi Kagome-neesan!" Souta greeted happily, flashing them a bright smile before disappearing back to his room to finish playing his videogame. Kagome rolled her eyes and gently nudged Rin towards the stairs. Rin smiled at Kagome before quickly scampering upstairs and into Souta's room to play with him. Suddenly a girlish scream came from Souta's room. Kagome rushed up to his room and immediately started staring. Souta was doing the chicken dance while shrieking like a girl and singing 'I'm Beautiful'.  
  
"I think that's his version on the 'Happy Dance'" Kagome whispered to Rin, slowly backing away from her little brother, covering Rin's eyes. The doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs, eager to get away from her werid brother. She opened the door and discovered Sesshoumaru waiting on her doorstep.  
  
"...Yes?" She asked, trying to ignore the loud shrieks and singing coming from upstairs.  
  
"I'm hear to pick up my little sister." Seeing her blank look he added, "Rin?". Kagome smiled and nodded when suddenly the singing got louder.  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
No matter what we do  
  
No matter what they say  
  
We're the song inside the tune  
  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
The sun will always shin  
  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side  
  
All the other times  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome laughed nervously, looking sheepish.  
  
"Well, uh...that my, uh...brother." She mutters, blushing. Rin hopped down the stairs and flew into Sesshoumaru's arms, hugging him.  
  
"SESSHY! YOU'RE HERE!" She squealed, turning to Kagome with a wide grin. "Bye bye Kagome-chan! Tell Souta-kun that it was fun playing with him today!" Sesshoumaru growled softly, hearing the suffix 'kun' in the boy's name.  
  
"Souta-KUN?" He asked, his growl loudening. Rin sighed and patted his arm. She was used to him doing this. Of course he never hurt any of her friends because she had a GOOD blackmail video that no one knew about except for Souta. He scooped her into his arms and left, still grumbling and growling. Rin looked back and waved to Kagome, grinning. She sighed and went to sleep. She was very tired and it WAS 9:30 at night, after all.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 


	6. AN Note: Review replies

MateOfVeggieKage Otome: Thanks for the tip :) But I can't tell you what Kagome is. But you'll find out pretty soon. Probably around chapter 5 or 6.  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: Lol yeah, I guess that does mean you agree with Sesshoumaru.   
  
Mystic Hanyou: Umm...I dunno xD I just figured I should stick to the show as much as possible. Plus if Kikyou had the 'sit' command on InuYasha she'd probably never use it because she wouldn't want to hurt him. Make sense?  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: I know, my story IS kewl ;)  
  
WhiteMiko: Lol I know it was funny :D I go out of my way to make a funny story *nod nod*  
  
MateOfVeggie: Thanks! :) It's hard to get a cute fic when your baby brother's looking over your shoulder and poking the computer screen 24/7 xD  
  
babymar-mar: Thanks for your review :D It's good to know that you like it!  
  
Mystic Hanyou: Thanks for the tip. I'll probably try and do that.  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: Yup, I know Souta's werid. But so are most of the other characters in this story.  
  
If any of you want a specfic thing to happen in this story, tell me and I'll try to write it in somewhere. 


	7. A hyper InuYasha is no good

My Cheating heart  
  
Chapter 6: A hyper InuYasha is no good  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha characters aren't mine...except Jin! *snuggles*  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me if it isn't good :P  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"HI HI HI HIIII!" InuYasha screamed, jumping up and down. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared at him before slowly backing away from the hyper hanyou. Kikyou laughed sheepishly, trying to keep InuYasha from leaping all over the place.  
  
"I guess this is what I get for introducing InuYasha to chocolate, huh?" She asks with a sigh, finally giving up on holding him down. Sesshoumaru, seeing his brother all hyper and weird like, walked over to the group with a smirk. Oh, he was going to fun with this when the sugar wore off. Kagome, not noticing Sesshoumaru, pulled out a video camera and began taping InuYasha in this...hyper stage.  
  
"HIYA BROTHER!" InuYasha squealed, jumping to give his amused half-brother a big hug. (A/N: xD Can you imagine him doing that when he's NOT sugar high? Lol) InuYasha happily planted two wet kisses on each of Sesshoumaru's cheeks before jumping up in a tree and hopping onto the roof of the school building, hopping all around it. Sesshoumaryu snickered softly under his breath while Sango and Kikyou just watched him, wide-eyed. Kagome was too busy filming to notice anything at the moment. She was too busy to notice when Nilana stuck her foot out, making Kagome trip. She gave a little shriek and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hit the ground. But she never did hit the ground. Instead, two strong arms caught her and pulled her up. She hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself looking into Sesshoumaru's gold ones. She blushed slightly, gazing at her feet as Sesshoumaru watched her.  
  
"Arigato, Sesshoumaru." She murmured, still blushing. Sesshoumaru let a faint smile cross his lips before letting her go. Kagome smiled shyly at him before returning her gaze to InuYasha, who was now singing 'Joy To The World' at the top of his lungs. Sango shook her head with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think he's going to calm down anytime soon." Sango said, sighing again. Kikyou just grinned evilly at her and looked up at InuYasha.  
  
"Oh InuuYaaaaahaa!" She called, still grinning evilly "I've got some Ramen for yooou!" Hearing the word Ramen, InuYasha immediately came down, landing on all fours and panting like a dog.  
  
"RAMEN?! WHERE WHERE WHERE?!" He asked hyperly, running around in circles like a dog does when he's chasing his tail. Except InuYasha didn't HAVE a tail so it made a pretty funny site.   
  
"HUURY KAGOME! SIT HIM!" Kikyou screeched, looking over at despretely at Kagome.  
  
"With pleasure!" Kagome said with a wicked grin. "Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit!". There was now an InuYasha sized hole in the ground that looked like it was deep enough that if you jumped in it you would be in China. Kagome snuck a glance over at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were twinkling with amusement. But as quickly as that emotion had come, it was gone again. She frowned a bit to herself. 'What is it with him and not being able to show people his emotions? I'm sure that can't be very healthy.' She shrugged to herself but then started to giggle, seeing the Seshy Fanclub was coming. It was led by Yura, who was wearing a suductive smile and a half un-buttoned shirt. Kagome rolled her eyes, looking disgusted. She could sense that Sesshoumaru was also disgusted by her and flashed him a sympathetic smile. Poor Sesshoumaru. She was sure glad that SHE didn't have to face the wrath of Yura!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
